In design of many electronic circuits, e.g. cordless telephone circuit, a voltage generation circuit which is capable of generating a first constant or a second constant voltage is required for the frequency synthesis purpose. Operational amplifier may be used to effect the mentioned purpose, provided cost and stability thereof are not a major concern.